Cauchemards
by Fleur-de-pavot
Summary: "Spencer j'ai besoin de toi" Ses paroles sont dite avec une telle terreur et une telle peur que Spencer ne peut s'empecher de se precipiter au coté de Derek. Traduction d'un One-Shot de Nathifa Neema Knightmares


Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. L'histoire non plus mais la traduction oui.

Le téléphone le tire de son sommeil avec sa sonnerie perçante. Il se redresse rapidement clignant des yeux pendant quelque seconde avant d'atteindre la table de chevet et d'attraper son téléphone. Il appuie sur le bouton répondre. « Sal.. »

« Spencer j'ai besoin de toi »ça aurait était une invitation à une soirée dans le lit de Derek à faire autre chose que dormir, s'il il n'avait pas sentit, la douleur, et la plainte dans sa voix désespérer .Spencer n'est pas sure mais il pense pouvoir entendre le tremblement des larmes dans la voix de son amour.

Il n'y avait pas à hésiter « je serais là dans 5 minutes »

Et fidèle à sa parole 5 minutes plus tard spencer est devant la porte de morgane, habillés et anxieux. I sort sa clé de rechange et rentre a l'intérieur par lui-même Clooney est assis en haut des marches, gémissant tristement. Spencer monte les escaliers donnant une tape rapide sur la tête à Clooney et pénètre dans la chambre à coucher que le chien a si bien gardé.

La vue qui s'offre a lui n'est pas du tout rassurante, ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut voir. Les feuilles de Derek sont en désordre et ses affaires habituellement ranger son éparpiller sur le sol. Sa ressemble a une bombe ayant explosée. Derek est en position fœtale dans un coin de son lit, la tête entre les genoux, son corps tremble doucement.

Spencer ôte ses chaussures à la porte, et se dirige vers le lit « Derek » appelle t-il d'une voix faible, douce et agréable. Son approche facile a l'effet inverse. Derek lève la tête. Ses yeux sont grands ouvert et plein de colère, de peur. Spencer est presque positif. Derek ne le regardait pas il rêvait. « Non »il murmure sa voix est pleines de fissure, apparente même dans la faible lumière. « Ne t'approche pas de moi »

Spencer si il sait que Derek ne parle qu'a une projection de son esprit, qu'une terreur nocturne, est blessé. « Derek » il essaie a nouveau mais avant qu'il puisse allez plus loin, Derek bondit debout comme un guerrier tribal près à la chasse, sur son lit.

« Je vais te tuer salaud » .Il crie, les mains en avant prête à l'étrangler. Il n'y a pas de moyen de sortir de cela et Spencer ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait de mal. « Je jure de putain de Dieu, je ne te laisserai jamais me rappeler ça! Pas dans ma chambre, pas n'importe où! Putain ! Je suis l'agent Morgan maintenant ! » Il finit de crier. Ses mains s'immobilisent lentement sur la gorge de Spencer. Il la serre lentement. « Et je ne prendrais pas votre merde vous… »

« Morgan »Spencer crie. Sa voix est assez dure pour secouer Morgan et le réveiller, et assez pleine de désespoir pour que Derek le relâche .Derek qui était dans une position à la fois orgueilleuse oppressive et forte, s'effondre courbant le dos, sa tête tombe et ses épaules s'affaissent. Spencer le capture sous les épaules avant qu'il ne s'effondre. Il rêvait de Carl.

Derek lève les yeux vers son sauveteur. Les yeux grand ouvert et terrifier. »Spencer ? »Il demande. Comme si il voulait être sur que c'était bien son amant et qu'il était là, qu'il était venue le sauver. « Putain Spencer je… »

« Shhh »Spencer se rapproche doucement, tenant la tête de Derek contre sa poitrine, basculant lentement lui caressant la joue. Et quand Derek commence à trembler, Spencer le retient en le resserrant doucement et, lui donnant des baisser chastes au sommet de la tête en murmurant a voix basse :

« Je suis la pour toi Derek. Je vais te protéger ».

Mots de Nathifa (L'auteur de la fanfiction)  
Trop de fics parlent des cauchemars de Reid en mettant en scène Derek entant que chevalier en armure étincelante. Je pensais inverser les rôles

Mots de la-meurtrière-barbare (Humble traductrice)

Coucou ! Pour information comme dit plus haut je ne suis que la traductrice de cette fanfiction que se trouve sur la partit Anglaise du site. J'ai bien entendue eu l'autorisation de l'auteure. Ceci étant ma première traduction je m'excuse s'il y a des fautes ou des incohérences. Ensuite je suis contente d'avoir traduit ce One-Shot que j'aime beaucoup.


End file.
